


Superheroine Romance

by badgerterritory



Category: Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a coffee shop. After that it's just your standard superheroine romance story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroine Romance

Kate was digging through her pockets for change when she heard, “It’s cool, I’ll pay for it,” and someone who smelled suspiciously nice brushed past her on the way to pay for Kate’s coffee. Kate wanted to protest, except for the fact that she had to pick up toothpaste later.

So she let the mystery blonde pay and said, “I promise I’ll pay you back at some point.”

All she got in return was a laugh. “It’s fine. My name’s Karolina.”

"Kate."

Karolina flashed a smile that Kate automatically returned. “Well, Kate, how about you start repaying me by sitting with me?”

Kate didn’t usually go for women, but something about her was compelling. She told Karolina her whole story, starting at the part where she joined the Young Avengers. Then hanging out with Clint (“Who?” “Y’know, Hawkeye? The first Hawkeye, I mean. I’m Hawkeye too.”) and falling in with the Young Avengers again, courtesy of Noh-Varr. Then continued adventures with Clint and then finally getting sick of his man-baby routine and getting out of there.

Karolina smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear and she was just so  _cute_. “So are you not into women?”

"I’m into you," Kate said honestly. Karolina grinned at her.

Then it was Karolina’s turn. When she admitted that she was an alien, Kate thought,  _Wow, I have a type._  She didn’t say it out loud, of course. Karolina admitted she had a fiancée, but she was gone and probably never returning. When she was done, Kate said, “Maybe next time we can talk about more fun stuff.”

Karolina beamed and Kate knew she’d said the right thing. “Yeah. Definitely.”

* * *

Kate was ass-deep in alternate-universe swamp, glaring at Karolina, who was flying. “Carry me,” she ordered.

"Nope," Karolina said cheerfully. "I have to carry Victor. If he gets wet, his electrical stuff will get damaged."

"I swear to God, I will stop going out with you."

Karolina laughed. “That’s what you said a week ago! Anyways, stop being a baby, the others are right up ahead and they’re on dry land.”

Karolina flew ahead and left Kate wondering why she ever agreed to help the Runaways do anything. They were trying to find some artifact at the moment, for some chump in the X-Men. Kate wanted to call America and ask for help, but they weren’t really on speaking terms after the three days of near-constant sex after the saved-the-world party. America wanted to date, but Kate was… dealing with her own stuff.

And she was totally going to avoid the whole mess that would inevitably happen when America learned she was dating a woman. Well, semi-dating. Kate and Karolina met up for coffee often and sometimes they kissed a little, but things hadn’t really progressed beyond that and the occasional team-up. Karolina’s team liked Kate, which was good.

Kate finally hauled herself onto dry land, with help from Chase and Molly. Karolina helped her to her feet and kissed her. “I hope you aren’t too upset,” she murmured. “I didn’t want to get my new jeans dirty.”

Kate kissed Karolina back, then wiped off her hands on Karolina’s jeans. “There,” she said happily while Karolina squealed. “All better.”

* * *

They were making out after a successful movie date. Kate was pretty damn good at seducing people, whether they were handsome aliens or gorgeous blondes, and after five months of dating, Karolina let her into their base and into her bedroom.

She was just about to take off Karolina’s bra when something occurred to her. “Karolina… how old are you?”

Karolina blinked and groaned. “Seventeen. Why is that important? Come here and let me take your shirt off.”

"Shit." Kate backed away. "Nope. Sorry, Karolina. How long until you’re eighteen?"

"What?" Karolina sat up. "Like, three months."

"Okay," Kate said. "We can pick up this sex thing in three months." Karolina pouted and reached out for Kate, but she gently smacked the hands away. "K, I’m twenty. I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for me to have sex with you. And, like, super bad."

Karolina huffed and fell backwards onto her bed. “Well, fine. You’re not out of cuddling duty, though.”

"Wouldn’t dream of it." Kate turned her back while Karolina changed into her sleeping clothes, and Karolina did the same while Kate changed. Then they cuddled, facing each other.

"I’m so glad you were in that coffee shop that day," Karolina murmured against Kate’s lips.

"I’m so not going to have sex with you until you’re eighteen," Kate replied.

Karolina rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine.” She turned over and took Kate’s arm with her, hugging against her chest while she fell asleep.


End file.
